


Breathe

by softcourfeyrac



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcourfeyrac/pseuds/softcourfeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bitty breathes into his mouth, and they’re both living. " </p>
<p>I just wanted soft zimbits having soft sexy times, not really explicit, no drama, no plot, just self-indulgent sweet softness. </p>
<p>warning: so sweet will rot your teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

It is so simple really, Bitty muses, as he is kissed and kissed and kissed. He is going to die under Jack’s ministrations and honestly, there is no better way to go. He says as much to Jack when he gets his breath back, resulting in a throaty laugh. When Jack laughs his eyes close, and his neck protrudes forward as he tilts his head, presenting itself for Bitty to kiss. They’re still learning about each other, their likes, dislikes; it has been fairly simple for Bitty. He likes Jack. He likes Jack’s soft kisses, his hard kisses, he likes Jack’s big hands on him, in his hair, over his face, trailing down his stomach and onto his thighs. He likes Jack’s smile and Jack’s voice and Jack’s moans. Jack gives off a little moan now, as Bitty kisses a soft spot near the top of his neck, and Bitty learns that Jack is sensitive near his jaw and his ear lobes go red when he’s aroused and Bitty memorises the sound of Jack’s heart when they’re pressed against each other like this, skin to skin.   
  
“I think I’m going to die first.” Jack’s says, and his voice comes out weaker than he intended, “if you keep going like this.” His hands crawl into Bitty’s hair, the sides too short but the top just long enough for Jack to get a good grip. Bitty breathes into his mouth, and they’re both living.

Jack turns them over, and Bitty is breathless as Jack presses himself into Bitty after his customary asking the now familiar question “Is this ok, Bits?” “yes, yes, yes Jack”; slow and loving. His eyes are soft and his hands are holding Bitty’s legs in place; Bitty doesn’t want to close his eyes, he wants to see everything, but he can’t help it. He basks in their closeness, and pulls Jack in for more kisses, more impossible kisses that leave him dizzy and reeling and intoxicated. Jack is muttering into Bitty’s ear, his words are soft and his breath is hot and Bitty isn’t sure he can hold on much longer. His hands flail, and he’s cursing the fact that he only has two. He wants to touch Jack everywhere, that pert butt, the small of his back where his spine indents, those strong arms and shoulders; his muscles are moving under Bitty’s touch, in time with Jack’s thrusts.   
  
“Jack” he tries to warn, but it’s little more than a whine and his hands curls and dig into Jack’s back, “Jack-- I’m-- gosh--” he’s pushing back and Bitty’s a mess, he’s so high and he’s aware there are words coming out of his mouth, a mixture of “holy shit” and “sweetheart” a garbled mess, but he’s so gone he can’t care. Jack’s behind him every step of the way, with a louder groan and soon his weight is all Bitty can feel and they’re both shaking with pleasure.

“I love you.” Jack says, and the words are as easy as breathing. One, two, three, in and out, in and out. Jack breathes easier when Bitty is around.

Jack is always astonished to find how Bitty has carved out pieces of himself and placed himself inside his heart; the warmth of the other boy replacing anger and distrust and loneliness that had been Jack’s only companions for the longest time. Bitty is always astonished to find how Jack so freely trusted Bitty with little pieces of home, of safety and belonging and easy, swift acceptance.

They’re nestled together, almost nose to nose, Jack’s breathing is still heavy, but it’s slowing down as Bitty runs his hands over his chest, marvelling at the hair and the strength beneath the pads of his fingers. Jack catches one of his hands and brings it up to his lips, pressing softly with a little smile. He doesn’t let go of Bitty’s hand, and his droopy eyes become a little droopier.

“That was nice.” Bitty says, his brown eyes are wide as he takes in the sight opposite him. “I mean, this is always nice, and I just love visiting you. Not just for y’know, this; I like everything but _this_ was nice.” He doesn’t know what he’s trying to say, but maybe Jack gets it, because he smiles, showing off rows of perfect teeth.

  
“Nice. Yeah.” he agrees, and kisses Bitty’s nose, chuckling lightly at his boyfriend’s face as he does so. “More than nice.”   
  
Bitty doesn’t realise it just yet, but he breathes easier when Jack is around as well.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated  
> and as usual, you can find me on tumblr @tinyminyard


End file.
